Marry Me for the 4th time?
by Teamedward45
Summary: Edward has proposed 3 times to bella and has been shot down each time . He's ready to give up but decides to give it one more try. What happens if she says no again will that be the end of them or will Edward just keep trying?
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me for the 4th time?

First fanfiction

Summary: Edward has proposed 3 times to Bella and has been shot down each time. He's ready to give up but decides to give it another try. What happens if she says no again will that be the end of them or will Edward just keep trying?  
>All human Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.<p>

Marry me for the 4th time?

Epov After asking Bella to marry me for the 3rd time I was about to give up but I decided to try it one more time. Me and Bella have been together for 4 years. We met during college I was studying to be a doctor and she was studying to be a English teacher we got talking then the rest is history. The first time I asked her was two years ago but she told me it was to early I of course said it was okay we would get married in time even though I was dissapointed I understood.

The way her mother raised her saying it was wrong to marry young. After that I asked her again on valentines day but like the other time she said no. The third time was on our anniversary she said no but I specifically remember after the third time we drove in silence back to our apartment.

We moved in together about a year ago even though to her it was a big step she eventually moved in with me. We didn't talk to each other for about a day but then things got back to normal and into there routine. This time was the final time I would propose I don't think I could handle another no. So if she didnt say yes we would have to move on because it was certain she didnt want the same things as me. I wanted to get married and start a family but i didn't know about Bella she rarely talked about the future and tried to avoid a conversation about marriage.

The place I would be proposing tonight was our meadow. I had asked my sister Alice to make sure Bella was ready tonight. First I would take her to dinner then off to our meadow where I would propose "again" for the fourth time. After taking a shower and getting dressed I went to wait for Bella to come downstairs. I was planning how I would propose in our meadow. When Alice came down stairs she told me bella would be down in a minute and wished me good luck I sure would need it. When Bella finally came down she looked stunning. "you look beautiful" thanks you look very handsome and sexy " thank you ready to go "yeah ".

We kissed before we left like always i wanted more so i pulled away before things got out of hand she pouted but let it go."Lets go before we end up in the the bedroom"

" I wouldn't mind that " ,I chuckled.

"I know but seriously let's go before we miss our reservations like we have in the past"

"fine you stubborn handsome man". I hope i look handsome enough to finally get a yes out of that stuborn woman. Let the night begin.

Please review any questions I will answer them

Teamedward 45


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Edward has proposed 3 times to Bella and has been shot down each time. He's ready to give up but decides to give it another try. What happens if she says no again will that be the end of them or will Edward just keep trying?  
>All human Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.<p>

Marry me for the 4th time?  
>chapter 2<p>

When we arrived at the restaurant they seated us right away. After we ate and talked abouted our day we left.

Bella was questioning me about where we were going but I told her it was a surprise. I knew the meadow was the perfect place to proposed because it was the first time we said i love you to each other.

When we arrived at the path that we had to take to use to get to the meadow i got out of the to open bella's door. ''now i know where were going'' she said ''really where huh"  
>"the meadow of course"<p>

"come on get on my back we dont want any accidents do we" "of course not " ,once she was on my back i started walking the path was rocky but i wasnt as clumsy as bella.

When we were almost there i took bella off my back knowing she wouldnt trip and blind folded her so she couldnt see until we got there. "Why do i have to be blind folded " she complained. ''because its a surprise be patient " "fine".

I wanted to see her reaction of how the meadow was set up. I had told alice that i was going to propose here so she had offered to set up I accepted. She had set up nicely there were roses in a shape of a heart the middle of the heart was where i was going to get on one knee.

There were also candles lit around the heart of roses and it was perfect. I went to the of the heart shaped roses and got on one knee. "take off the blindfold " I told her she took it off . Her face showed emotions surprise,love, and sadness. She had tears in her eyes so I took that as my cue to go on.

"bella ever since i met you i knew you were the one, my other half ,my soulmate" " I want to have kids with you and grow old with you there isnt knowbody else but you" "so will you do the honor of becoming my wife"

"will you marry me" there was silence for a moment i was waiting for her answer hoping she would say yes.

"no " that answer devasted me i knew this was it i had made a promise to myself that if she said no i would leave. "look edward im sorry but its a big commitment for me "

"bella that has been fourth no i dont think i can take it anymore"

"what do mean cant take it anymore"

"i mean that were over it seems clears to me that we dont want the same things it means you dont want commitment that you dont trust us enough to last im sorry but if we cant move foward then i dont know what were doing "

"edward no please dont say were over but i need you to understand that i said no because of my parents not because i dont want to spend the rest of my life with you not because i dont want kids especially not because i dont love you"

"then why dont we just make it official marry me "

"edward please understand why just cant go back to the way we were"

"bella im tired of understanding and i dont think we can go back to the way we were after me proposing 4 times im sorry for wasting your time on a relationship that isnt going anywhere but like i said were over if you cant marry me that means you dont love me enough to spend the rest of forever"

"edward please" she started sobbing after that.

"Ill move my stuff out of the aparment you can have it it will only make things worse if we see each other "

"edward please dont do this to us"

"come on ill take you home ill get out tonight then we wont see each other anymore "

i went to go blow out all the candles then go to the car bella followed and for once she didnt trip when we got to the car we got in and i started driving to the apartment. When we there we got out i went straight to packing and bella went to the bathroom. I was to busy packing to hear bella come into the room.

"Edward " she said sounding like she had been crying i started feeling sorry guilty but this is whats he wanted if she wouldnt marry me . What she said next change evreything.

"Edward I'm pregnant"

please review ask any questions

Teamedward45


	3. Chapter 3

Marry me for the 4th time?

Sorry for not updating I had computer problems

Bpov

When we got home I got out of the car and straight to the bathroom.

I heard Edward packing so I started panicking.

I took the pregnancy test as soon as I found it.I had to wait 5 minutes to see the results.I hope the test would hurry up before Edward left.

When the 5 minutes were up I got the test and turned it over.  
>(Pregnant)<p>

Epov

Previously:"Edward I'm pregnant"

" what" I said after a long moment of silence.

I couldn't believe it Bella pregnant with my child.

"I'm pregnant", she said again.

"are you sure "

"I just took the test and it said I am" she said.

Without any hesitation I ran over to her and picked her up and spun around.

" Edward can you please put me down"

" can you believe were going to be parents"

" but Edward what about us"

" Bella well figure it out but right now we need to make sure you're actually pregnant "

" Kay "

" I'm gonna call my dad to make an appointment as soon as possible "

Once I let her go I got my phone and called dialed my dads number. When my dad finally answered I got straight to the point.

" hello"

" dad it's Edward "

" hey Edwards what's wrong"

" dad I need a favor "

" sure son you know I'm here for you "

" can you schedule a appointment for me and Bella "

" sure what kind of test"

" pregnancy"

" Bella's pregnant"

" I think so she took the test and it said she was but we want to be positive"

" so can you"

" sure come around 12 and well take it "

" oh your mothers gonna be so happy"

" uhh dad can you not tell anyone until we're 100% percent sure"

"of course son sorry I just got carried away I'll see you tomorrow at 12"

"Kay bye"

" bye"

After hung up I turned to Bella .

"so my dad said our appointment is at 12 tomorrow "

" alright , oh by the way Edward are you staying the night"

" yeah if you don't mind"

" no it's still our home "

" thanks I'm gonna go to the guest room "

Before I went inside the guest room Bella called my name again.

" Edward "

" yes "

" even if I'm not pregnant I hope we can still fix things and , I love you"

With that she left to our old room. She was right though I hope we can still fix things.  
>Even though she hurt me with her rejections I'll always love her.<p>

Thanks for reading Review Teamedward 


End file.
